


Wonder If It's Worth It

by ZanpaiZano44



Series: Watch Dogs 2 Sitara/Josh [1]
Category: Watch Dogs 2 - Fandom
Genre: Dedsec crew, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Josh's breakdowns, M/M, Requested, Sitara comforts, breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanpaiZano44/pseuds/ZanpaiZano44
Summary: Marcus and Wrench try to comfort Josh in their very unique ways. It doesn't work, but Sitara comes along to save the day.Requested by: ImagineAUnicorn and Scottpage2001





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Newtonart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtonart/gifts), [ImagineAUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineAUnicorn/gifts).



> I don't normally write about Sitara and Josh so if there personalities are a little off I apologize. I'll try my best though, thanks for reading.

[A humble Monstercat song I suggest to you readers](https://www.monstercat.com/search?term=Downhearted) <\---click on it ^_^

 

There are people in the world who have people that care for them. Then there are people in the world that have people that care for them, but they keep to themselves. So much so that those other caring people don't know until it's a bit to late. The "breakdown" is never a happy a moment in time. They can either go in a fit of rage, or cry so much they'll die from dehydration. Sometimes it's both. Hopefully there is a resolution to it. A healthy one, so in times of this moment of crisis the person that has the breakdown should have something to calm them down. That is...not the case with Josh. 

"Hey Josh calm down. It's not that big of a deal." Marcus said trying to pacify Josh. Wasn't doing to good a job with it. 

"Yeah, I mean, can't you just get it back." Wrench was on the couch halfway listening, halfway caring.

Did it make a difference to him?

No.

Was Josh his friend and a Dedsec member?

Yes...

"No, it's not okay! I lost everything thanks to Prime_Eight. I should've been more careful!" Josh yelled knocking his laptop on the floor. It shocked Marcus and Wrench. Seeing Josh actually act out in rage was not a common occurrence. At all. Simply because he kept to himself. He didn't even have the intent on telling them, it just slipped out. "Well, Josh, how about Wrench and I cheer you up-"

"Then we can fuck up Prime_Eight!" Wrench yelled over Marcus excitedly. Marcus glared at his boyfriend. "Yeah..." He said irritated by his interjection. 

"How are your pathetic attempts of cheering me up going to help? Your better off getting back the stolen data." Josh opened and closed his hands. He stared at them, shaking slightly. Wrench's mask was blank and he was looking between Josh and Marcus. Finally the so called 'hipster' spoke up.

"Josh, we're only trying to help you-"

"I, I don't care. It won't work, just get the information back." 

"Look why don't we make a compromise. Is that alright with you?"

"What is it? I'll probably just say no." Josh shot back.

Marcus tried to hold back a irritated frown, but instead folded his arms. He looked down and snickered a bit set off by Josh's pessimistic attitude. He looked up again, seeing Josh was still tense.

"Wrench and I, will try our methods of cheering you up. If that doesn't work we'll get the stolen info-"

"No."

"Let me talk Josh, ok?" Marcus rose his voice slightly. "We'll get the stolen info, and we'll have Sitara cheer you up."

That seemed to get Josh's attention. And Wrench didn't let that go unnoticed. Exclamation marks were on his goggles. He looked at Marcus quickly. A smirk was on his face, and he was doing a poor job at hiding it. 

"Well?" Marcus asked rubbing his goatee. He looked at Josh carefully. 

His hands had stopped moving, and he wasn't shaking anymore. He actually seemed to be smiling a little.

"Yeah, I'll go through with it." 

Marcus smiled. He rose his hand up to give Josh a high-five. Wrench groaned.

"Do I have too Marcus?" 

"Yes." Marcus stuck his tongue out and Wrench in return flipped him off. 

Marcus clapped his hands together. "Well let's get to work!"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was Wrench's turn first. And it was the most hellish experience Josh had to go through. If he heard one more poor attempt for an apology, he'd snap. And were was Wrench even taking him?

"I don't see what the fucking deal is. We can get the shit data you so foolishly lost; no offense."

"Shut up, Wrench." Josh growled at him. When Josh looked up he came face to face with angry emotes and a severely pissed of anarchist. Really there was no reason to be so mad, but Wrench didn't even want to do this in the first place.

"No, no, you shut the fuck up. All I've been hearing between you and Marcus was: Oh, no I lost all my data! I mean who gives a shit," Wrench was pointing an accusing finger at Josh while using the other to demonstrate his frustration. "We can honestly just walk up to the dipshit that took your, shit, beat him up." Josh was very uncomfortable sitting in the passenger seat of Wrench's car. It wasn't exactly clean and sitting next to Wrench was scary enough. It was silent in the car for a while. Wrench occasionally shouted insults at other drivers, when it was really him who couldn't drive. 

 

"Where are you taking me?" Josh asked as Wrench pulled up to an abandoned warehouse. Wrench pulled the key out of the ignition and just stared at Josh. No emotes on his mask what so ever. Just a quite literal  ** _blank_** stare. "What?" Question marks flashed on his goggles suddenly. "Where are you taking me?" Josh repeated. Wrench stared at him again not saying anything. "I'm so, so sorry. But, um...wh-" Josh got out of the car, not even letting Wrench finish his sentence. Annoyance seemed more fitting though. Wrench followed soon after. In his hand was a blue tooth speaker, and the other a sledge hammer. Josh had a look of confusion and fear on his face and honestly didn't know if he should run or not. "C'mon, I don't think it will help you calm the-fuck-down, but we can try." Wrench continued his walk to the warehouse, Josh following a safe distance.

The building itself was rusted. So rusted it made you wonder it you got your annual tetanus shot. Opening the doors sounded like nails on a chalkboard, but it didn't bother the anarchist. It was dark in the building. Wrench had disappeared to find the light switch, handing the heavy sledge hammer to Josh along with the speaker. It felt like a eternity waiting for Wrench to do something. I guess he knows how Marcus feels...

"There they are!" Wrench yelled suddenly startling Josh. The sledge hammer hit the floor; a loud bang resounding. "Sorry." Josh mumbled. The lights came on, some of them flickering, just barely working. "You better be sorry that's my favorite hammer." Wrench said making his way to Josh. He took the hammer and speaker from him and set them on a workbench. Wrench had pulled out his phone. Connecting it to the blue tooth speakers was not easy, but as long as it works, who gives a shit? 

Suddenly heavy metal filled the air and Josh wanted to bang his head against a wall. Wrench was dancing to the "noise" he calls music. That's how Josh would put it anyway. "What are you doing?" Josh questioned. He was barely audible over the loud music. Wrench was looking around for some items in the warehouse. He found a wooden crate, ironically about six toasters, and a drill. Josh walked up to the table next to the workbench, and well cringed. "Are you kidding me right now, Wrench?" Said man laughed picking up the sledge hammer and smashing the crate right on cue with the music. "No, Josh. This is what I do when I'm feeling like absolute shit. Which is every day so..." Wrench attempted to shove the hammer in Josh's hands only to have him take it, smash the speaker and then throw it a nearby window. And must I say that the window was about 7 feet high. "Aw, fuck! You broke my speaker. Do you feel better by any chance?" Wrench asked slinging an arm around Josh only to have it shrugged off. "I hate you." Was the only reply he got, Josh walking back to the car. 

Wrench sighed in defeat. He'd go back for his hammer later. Besides if Wrench brought it back in the car with him now, Josh might break the damn car in a fit of rage.

"Fuck."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll go back to fix mistakes. Anyway I think I'll make this three chapters instead of one.


End file.
